A New Year To Remember
by Kimberleyar1990
Summary: A sequel to my last one shot - Rachel and her family get prepared to see the new year out in style.


**I thought I'd write a sequel to my one-shot "A Dream Come True".**

**I don't own anything and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Noah had been home for the last two weeks and Rachel was making the most of it. In the time that he'd been home, Rachel and Noah had been spending their time buying things for the baby, going out to dinners, going to the cinema, and generally doing all the things she had missed doing as a couple when he wasn't around.

In the run up to Christmas, they'd both decorated their home accordingly ready for when Rachel's parents and Noah's mother and sister arrived for the Christmas period.

"You know that my mum doesn't know that I'm home don't you?" Noah asked his wife one night, just two days before Christmas day.

"I didn't think she knew. Now it'll just be more of a surprise for her. Not to mention, my daddies will be so happy that you've come home." Rachel beamed happily.

Even though the couple didn't celebrate Christmas in the traditional sense, they got together with their families but didn't exchange presents. However, since their friends celebrated Christmas, and they'd all been friends for a long time, Rachel and Noah only thought it was right to buy them a small a gift but Rachel and Noah never got anything in return.

To say that Noah's mother and sister were happy to see him was an understatement. When Noah walked into the loft ten minutes after his family had arrived, his sister had ran at him so fast, Noah had to steady himself so he didn't fall to the ground.

"Noah!" she screamed happily.

"What are you doing home?" his mother asked. "Have you been discharged from the army?" she asked sternly.

"No Ma." Noah laughed. "Rachel is about to give birth and I wasn't about to let her go through that on her own." He told her.

"I'm so glad we got to see you son. Rachel has missed you so much." My daddy told him.

"I missed her too sir." Noah told her and to prove it, he took Rachel in her arms and kissed her.

All the family had a wonderful Christmas. They didn't have a traditional Christmas dinner, instead opting for Chinese food, and they played games and Rachel had baked some of her family's favourite treats.

Their families stayed for most of Boxing Day and then made their way back home to Lima, promising to come and see them again soon. Rachel and Noah promised that they'd go to Lima just before Noah had to go back to the army.

* * *

Quinn and Sam on the other hand had done things completely differently. Since Sam had got home, they'd done nothing but stay in bed. Santana, Brittney and Rachel hadn't seen Quinn at all and could barely get her on the phone. When Rachel did finally get her on the phone, a day before Christmas, Quinn had claimed that she and Sam needed to get to know each other all over again and insisted they weren't spending the entire time in bed, Rachel knew better. Rachel knew because she'd be doing exactly the same thing if not for the fact that she was pregnant and, in her mind, the size of a house. Of course, she didn't tell Quinn this and instead let her believe that Rachel believed her. It was only after Christmas had ended that Quinn and Sam finally emerged from Quinn's home.

"It's nice of you to finally show your face." Santana smirked when she'd opened the door of Rachel's loft to find Quinn and Sam standing there, looking very much in love.

Quinn blushed. "You try getting out of bed when this man is doing unmentionable things to your body." Quinn giggled.

"Trust me, been there, done that." Santana snorted and Quinn instantly wished she hasn't said anything.

"Thanks Santana." Sam replied dryly as he led them both into the loft.

"It's only taken you till New Year's Eve." Noah added when Sam and Quinn had both sat down.

"I will not apologize." Sam stated. Quinn slapped him on the arm in outrage but giggled indicating that she meant the same.

"Leave them alone you two, I'd do the same if Santana came back after being away from me for a long period of time." Brittney told them, Santana stared over at her with her mouth hanging open while the others laughed at the look of embarrassment that was never usually evident on the Latina's face.

"Brittney has a point, whenever Brittney goes on one of her trips, they spend loads of time hidden in their house and we don't see them for days." Quinn said, looking over at Rachel and grinning.

"That settles it Santana, you are not allowed to tease Quinn or Sam because we never do the same. We understand that you both love and miss each other whenever you're away from each other and Quinn and Sam are the same. They've been apart from 6 whole months." Rachel told them sternly.

"Can we stop talking about our sex life now and get on with what we we're here for: exchanging gifts?"

* * *

They spend the next hour exchanging gifts, except Rachel and Noah and when it was all over, all the thank you's had been given, Rachel brought out the cookies and cakes she had made for her guests. She also put out drinks, a mix of alcoholic and non-alcoholic, so the others could help themselves.

The three other girls opted out of drinking in order to keep Rachel company while Noah and Sam also kept their drinking to a minimum.

During that night, Rachel was singing and dancing and generally having a good time with her best friends and husband when she felt an unusual wet feeling between her legs. She looked down at the floor in shock. "NOAH!" she screamed.

Noah instantly sobered up and was at his wife's side in a shot. "What's the matter baby?" he asked. He looked down the floor. "Have your waters broken?" he asked in shock.

"I think so." Rachel whimpered, scared out of her mind.

"Ok baby come on, we'll get you to the hospital." He told her, taking her hand and leading her out of the loft and calling out to Santana, Quinn, Brittney and Sam what was happening.

* * *

Three hours later and Rachel was in a huge amount of pain. "Noah! We are never having sex again." She screamed.

"Come on, babe. Don't say something you don't mean." Noah smirked but it was wiped away quickly when she scowled at him.

"Let her get on with it because at the moment, she's just annoyed and in pain." Rachel's midwife told him quietly and Noah nodded in response.

"Baby….Rachel….I'm here for you and you are doing so well. You've only got a little longer to go and then we'll have our baby here with us." Noah told her, trying to soothe her and keep her calm. It seemed to work because Rachel's whimpers turned quieter and she held on tightly to Noah's hand.

"Thank you baby, I can't wait to meet them." Rachel said proudly.

"Me neither beautiful. I can't wait to meet our new son or daughter." Noah told her, his voice breaking.

* * *

An hour later and not a lot of things were very different. Rachel was a lot closer to giving birth but she still had quite a while to go.

"This is taking forever." Santana moaned while sitting in the waiting room. The girls and Sam were aware that they could be waiting a long while, but they wanted to be there for the best friend and when Noah had tried to encourage them to leave but they had all said no. Santana had been very vocal on the subject, telling him that they'd been there for Rachel during her entire pregnancy and they weren't about to leave her now.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Quinn asked when Noah had gone back to be with Rachel.

"I don't care what it is, I just want to be able to teach them to dance." Brittney said happily, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Don't worry Britt, you'll get to give little Berry dance lessons as soon as they can walk." Santana promised. "I already made Rache swear." Santana said proudly.

"Please don't say you threatened her?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I didn't Q! What do you take me for?" she asked hypothetically with a smile on her face, knowing full well what Quinn's answer would have been. "All I know is that with Puck and me teaching this kid, he or she will be the biggest bad ass New York has ever seen."

"Rachel is gonna have problems." Quinn muttered. Sam sniggered and then Brittney joined in too.

"Rachel can handle it, she's just as crazy as me and Puck. She'll make the kid bad ass with the Berry crazy."

"She's going to be a great mum." Sam said.

"That goes without saying Sammy." Quinn agreed, Brittney and Santana nodding in agreement.

* * *

It was an hour later and it was finally time for Rachel to give birth to her first child.

"Come on Rachel, you can do this." Rachel's midwife said encouragingly. Rachel was pushing as hard as she could as Noah whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Baby, you're doing so well. Just a little bit longer and we'll have our beautiful baby with us." Noah whispered lovingly to her.

Rachel smiled up at him and nodded and pushed hard.

"Ok Rachel, one more push and you will have your baby in your arms. Are you ready?" the midwife asked her.

It took Rachel one last final push and finally she heard the cries of her baby. Rachel collapsed back on the bed in pure exhaustion but as soon as Noah put his hand on her forehead, Rachel remembered that her baby was finally here. She looked up and the midwife was swaddling her baby.

"Is everything ok?" Noah asked, a giant smile on his face.

"He is absolutely fine." The midwife told them.

"He? We have a son?" Rachel asked in a daze.

"Baby we have a son!" Noah said to his wife, tears starting to pour from his eyes. "I love you so much Rachel. Thank you." He said kissing her hungrily. They didn't part until the midwife's cough interrupted them.

"Would you like to hold your beautiful son Rachel?" she asked. Rachel couldn't do anything but nod dumbly. Rachel's first thought was of how beautiful he was and she couldn't understand how she could have given birth to someone so perfect.

"Noah, he's beautiful." She said, tears springing to her eyes.

"He is. Thank you Rachel." He whimpered, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Go and get our family." She whispered, still looking down at her son, completely mesmerized by him. Noah didn't say anything except nod and ran out the room. A couple of seconds later, he returned with Quinn, Sam, Santana and Brittney.

"He's so beautiful." Quinn was the first one to speak, each of them mesmerized by the newest member of the group.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker." Santana told them all.

"Definitely." Sam agreed.

"Do we have a name for the newest Puckerman?" the midwife asked, interrupting all of their thoughts.

Rachel and Noah both looked at each other and smiled. "Eli." Rachel said simply. "Eli Aaron Puckerman."

"That's perfect. Eli Aaron Puckerman, born at exactly midnight." She then looked over at Rachel and Noah and smiled. "We have our first baby of 2014. Congratulations."

"Happy New Year guys." Brittney said giving them each a hug, trying to be careful with Rachel while she was holding the baby and when she finally got to Santana, she kissed her deeply.

"Happy New Year Noah." Noah kissed her and then they both looked down at their son.

"Happy birthday Eli."

* * *

**I planned to write this in celebration of New Year and clearly it is a little late. Sorry about that but I hope all my readers have a wonderful 2014 and happy New Year to all R&R**


End file.
